ALT: ALter Time
by Kobe Steak
Summary: Ok, karena percobaan konyol yang dibuat oleh ayah angkatku, Azazel. Sekarang aku terlempar ke tempat yang asing bagiku. Dan juga, aku harus bertemu dan terikat dengan seseorang yang paling tidak pernah kuduga sama sekali. Hah... Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan yang sebenarnya kualami... Setidaknya aku bisa bertarung dengan bebas di sini.
1. Chapter 1: Vali Lucifer

**Chapter 1: Vali Lucifer**

* * *

"... Benda apa ini Azazel..."

Seorang lelaki muda berambut perak gelap dan mata biru es tampak memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar dengan 4 buah pilar yang menopang bagian atasnya. Tampak pemuda itu mengenakan v-neck kaus hijau dengan jaket kulit hitam berkerah yang menutupi kausnya. Celana jeans dengan rantai perak yang melingkar dibagian pinggul kirinya dengan 3 ikat kain yang melilit kaki kanannya dan sepatu boots berwarna hitam gelap.

"Ini? Benda ini adalah mesin transportasi yang sedang kukembangkan." Ucap pria berambut hitam dengan corak pirang yang mengenakan yukata berwarna magenta gelap terlihat sedang mengutak-atik mesin berbentuk tabung yang disambungkan dengan berbagai macam kabel.

"... Jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk menjadi kelinci percobaanmu untuk kesekian kalinya?"

Vali tampak bersungut-sungut karena lagi-lagi ia harus dipanggil hanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berguna.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Jangan berkata begitu Vali! Kau tahu bukan bahwa Shemhazai maupun Barakiel selalu saja menolak untuk membantuku tiap kali aku ingin menguji coba hasil penemuanku ini"

"Hah... Benar-benar orang yang hobinya merepotkan orang lain saja..." gumam Vali sambil menghela napasnya mendengar ucapan lelaki yang juga merupakan ayah angkatnya tersebut.

Bicara soal pemuda berambut perak tersebut, ia sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pilar yang menyangga ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam barang-barang. Dari benda-benda normal seperti pistol, tongkat, batu mutiara hingga berbagai benda yang bentuknya sama sekali tidak jelas atau lebih tepatnya adalah sampah bagi pemuda dengan tinggi 5.6 kaki tersebut.

"Mungkin saja mereka dengan senang hati membantumu jika kau tidak membuat rambut seseorang menjadi botak selama 2 minggu atau bahkan membuat seseorang tiba-tiba memiliki kelainan seksual yang membuatnya hampir melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada bawahan mereka hingga ia harus menanggil marah dan malu setelah ia sadar dari perbuatan semi-bejatnya tersebut..." Sindiran dengan nada sarkastik pun dilontarkan oleh Vali yang membuat pria berambut hitam dengan tersebut tersedak dan menginjak salah satu paku kecil yang berserakan. Membuatnya berteriak kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat bagaikan katak yang melonjak gembira karena hujan datang lebih awal.

"Terkutuk kau Vali!" kutuk Azazel yang menangis kesakitan sambil kemudian perlahan mencabut paku yang menancap dikakinya, dimana ia melengking kesakitan saat benda kecil tersebut tercabut dari telapak kakinya. Vali yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa memutar mata sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri yang tidak berhati-hati."

"Aku sangat berhati-hati sebelum mendengar ucapan konyolmu yang membuatku tersentak dan menginjak paku sialan ini!"

"Aku hanya menyatakan fakta saja."

"Tidak-tidak, kau jelas sekali mengatakannya dengan penuh sarkasme!"

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tsk, semakin lama kau semakin bertingkah tidak sopan pada ayahmu ini!"

"Sejak kapan ayahku adalah seseorang yang menangis kesakitan hanya karena paku yang menancap di telapak kakinya? Dimana harga dirimu sebagai Gubernur dari para malaikat jatuh hah?"

"Gukh-!"

"Hmph...!"

Azazel hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia sadar bahwa tidak akan ada habisnya jika ia terus saja membalas ucapan dari bocah berambut perak tersebut. Sedangkan Vali juga tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu dan hanya memejamkan matanya seraya bersandar pada pilar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat lamanya, Vali pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah punggung Azazel yang tampak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tersebut.

"Azazel, kira-kira sampai berapa lama kau akan menyelesaikan ciptaanmu kali ini?"

Azazel yang mendengar itu pun menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berada di balik pilar tersebut.

"Ah, kira-kira sekitar 1-2 jam lagi."

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu aku akan berjalan-jalan sejenak sampai kau menyelesaikannya. Kurasa aku akan cepat bosan jika aku harus menunggu satu hingga dua jam di sini."

"Dasar kau ini tidak sabaran sekali..." Azazel tampak menaikkan bahunya mendengar ucapan ketus dari mulut Vali. "Tapi baiklah, akan kupanggil kau bila aku sudah selesai dengan mesin ini." Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup sebagai jawaban dari ucapannya, membuat Azazel mendengus kesal sambil kemudian melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

"Dasar anak yang tidak tahu aturan..."

* * *

 **-Scene Break-**

* * *

 **-Gregori Headquarter, 2nd floor-**

 **Fallen Angel** dikenal sebagai makhluk yang menyebarkan hawa nafsu dan juga kejahatan akibat perbuatan mereka yang membuat mereka jatuh dan diusir dari surga. Segala macam keburukan ditimpakan pada mereka, membuat mereka juga mendapat julukan sebagai makhluk yang kotor, najis dan menjijikan. Azazel sendiri terkenal sebagai salah satu Fallen Angel yang tergolong pada kelompok Fallen Angel yang pertama kali jatuh ke dalam dosa dengan tidur dengan manusia perempuan. Fallen Angel pertama yang paling terkenal, bahkan di dalam kalangan supranatural. ' **The Scapegoat'** , ' **The Unclean'** , **'The Demon Goat'** , dan masih banyak sekali julukan lain yang diberikan pada pemimpin Fallen Angel tersebut, dimana para **Cadre Fallen Angel** yang lainnya juga mendapatkan julukan mereka masing-masing yang juga tertulis di dalam **Judaism** , **Christianity** dan banyak versi lainnya.

Sayangnya bagi seorang Vali Lucifer, kenyataaannya tidaklah demikian. Sebab segala hal yang orang-orang sebut mengenai keberadaan Fallen Angel sangatlah bertentangan dari presepsi tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menapakkan kakinya ke dalam kantor Gregori yang berada di lantai dua untuk menemui Shemhazai dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing sekaligus membuatnya menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Tampak para Fallen Angel terlihat sedang bekerja dengan cepat mengurus kebutuhan dokumen serta data-data penting yang diperlukan oleh organisasi tersebut agar bisa berdiri untuk menjadi tempat tinggal yang bisa menghidupi para malaikat hitam tersebut. Suara keyboard yang diketik, mouse yang ditekan serta desahan penuh sensual pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantor.

Yap.

Desahan.

Penuh.

Sensual.

Jika seseorang bertanya kenapa ada suara sensual dan erangan penuh gairah di dalam sebuah kantor yang sibuk dengan kegiatan para karyawannya, mungkin mereka akan terdiam jika mereka melihat apa yang Vali lihat sekarang.

Puluhan Fallen Angel yang saling mencium, memeluk, bercumbu atau bahkan menyentuh satu sama lain yang membuat alis mata Vali menyipit keras karena jengkel dan juga oleh karena pemandangan yang dulu membuat dirinya pingsan karena rasa malu ketika ia masih berusia sembilan tahun yang mendatangi kantor yang sama. Rasa penasaran yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya karena umurnya yang masih belia membuat dirinya tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya dan kemudian pingsan dengan hidung mimisan.

Sesuatu yang Vali sesali bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Oh! Pangeran pemalu kita yang baik hati berkunjung ke dalam kantor kita yang sederhana dan kotor!" Salah seorang Fallen Angel yang tampak menoleh ke arah Vali tampak menyapa pemuda itu sembari memeluk dua Fallen Angel perempuan yang tampak sudah melepaskan sebagian dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Tampak kedua Fallen Angel itu pun menyadari keberadaan Vali dan melambai riang ke arahnya. "Ada gerangan apa hingga pangeran kita yang mulai dan berkharisma ini datang dan menganugrahi kita dengan keberadaannya?"

Vali yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa menahan emosinya. Meski terlihat jelas bahwa urat nadi di dahinya sudah mulai terlihat.

"Cukup dengan basa-basimu Sariel. Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik dengan leluconmu saat kau sedang melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu di depanku."

"Ayolah Vali, kau tahu kan bahwa kami adalah makhluk kotor dengan pikiran menjijikan dan nafsu sensual, apa salahnya jika kami mengekspresikannya dengan jelas?"

Sariel tampak hanya menanggapi ucapan Vali dengan ringan. Tangannya pun masih menggerayangi pada bagian tubuh kedua Fallen Angel wanita, dimana hal itu membuat mereka mengerang pelan, membuat alis mata Vali menyipit lebih dalam.

"... Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melihat permainan murahanmu di sini Sariel..." ucap Vali dengan nada yang ditahan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk dapat menahan emosinya yang terancam keluar kapan saja. "Dimana Barakiel dan Shemhazai, aku perlu bertemu dengan mereka.

Sebaliknya bagi Sariel, memancing emosi Vali adalah hal yang sangat menarik baginya. Ia sudah mengenal pemuda ini semenjak Azazel membawanya ke Gregori.

Dalam hatinya, Sariel hanya menertawakan apa yang baru saja dipikirkan olehnya. Terlebih jika dia mengingat bagaimana reaksi yang dikeluarkannya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda berambut perak ini.

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya sama sekali.

Saat Azazel membawanya ke sini, ia bersama dengan beberapa Cadre lain menolak dan bahkan menentang keputusan dari Azazel untuk menerima dan mengangkat seorang Devil ke dalam lingkungan Gregori yang bahkan asal-usulnya tidak jelas sama sekali. Bahkan saat kemudian diketahui bahwa Vali ternyata adalah seorang Half-Devil yang ternyata memegang senjata yang bahkan ditakuti oleh **Angel** , **Devil** dan bahkan **Fallen Angel** sekalipun. Nama senjata tersebut adalah, **Sacred Gear**. Ditambah pula ternyata Sacred Gear yang dipegang oleh Vali ialah Longinus-class yaitu Sacred Gear yang berasal dari Kaisar Naga Putih, **Vanishing Dragon, Albion**.

Nama sayap itu ialah, **Divine Dividing**. Sacred Gear yang mengambil bentuk sebagai sayap cahaya dengan rangka luar yang berwarna putih dan lapisan sayap yang memancarkan cahaya kebiruan.

Sayap putih tersebut Sacred Gear yang dibuat dengan menggunakan jiwa dari sang Kaisar Naga Putih, Albion sebagai inti dari kekuatannya. Kekuatan dari sayap cahaya tersebut sangat mengerikan, yaitu mampu memotong atau membagi kekuatan siapapun yang menjadi target dari sayap tersebut menjadi setengah dengan menyesuaikan batas dari penggunanya. Namun yang lebih mengerikan ialah kekuatan Divine Dividing tidak berhenti sampai begitu saja. Divine Dividing mampu berevolusi lebih lanjut menjadi bentuk yang menyerupai _armor_ , dimana armor tersebut merupakan kekuatan sebenarnya dari Divine Dividing.

 _ **Balance Breaker, Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail.**_

Itulah, nama armor tersebut yang sudah menjadi legenda dimana puluhan manusia yang menjadi pemegang Divine Dividing sebelumnya menjadi pembunuh Dewa dengan mencapai bentuk tersebut.

Tentu saja dengan Vali yang juga merupakan keturunan dari Lucifer sendiri turut membuat protes yang dikeluarkannya pun semakin keras. Hal tersebut tentu bukanlah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Karena seorang anak kecil yang memiliki Sacred Gear dengan tingkat Longinus ditambah dengan darah keturunan dari Lucifer sendiri yang tentunya membuat anak itu memiliki **Demonic Power** yang jauh dari kata normal.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa kuat anak itu bila ia tumbuh besar pada nantinya. Dan hal itulah yang ditakutkan oleh para Fallen Angel lainnya hingga protes pun semakin keras terdengar.

Sayangnya itu cerita untuk di lain hari. Karena kesalahan di masa lalu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan.

"... Hah... Lupakan, biar aku sendiri yang mencari keduanya..." Vali mendengus pelan sambil berjalan melewati Sariel beserta dua Fallen Angel yang memeluknya.

Sariel hanya bisa tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan Vali. Oh, dia masih saja tidak sabaran dan kaku seperti biasanya. Tapi mengingat apa yang sudah dialami oleh bocah itu, sang **Angel of Death** hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti saat ia menatap ke arah punggung bocah yang sudah tumbuh dari anak ingusan yang cepat menangis dan pemalu tersebut.

* * *

 **-Scene Break-**

* * *

"Seharusnya kau lebih mengatur bawahanmu untuk tidak bercumbu di sela pekerjaan mereka, Shemhazai-san, Baraqiel-san."

"Maaf Vali-kun, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa sudah menjadi sifat kami untuk mengikuti insting yang sudah tertanam di dalam diri kami sebagai makhluk perwujudan dari nawa nafsu." Shemhazai hanya bisa menanggapi ucapan dari Vali dengan senyuman tipis.

Berbeda dengan suasana kantor umum yang dipenuhi dengan aktivitas sensual, kantor khusus bagi para Cadre tampak terlihat rapi dan teratur tanpa ada debu ataupun bercak lainnya.

"Tapi apakah kau harus menunjukkannya di depan batang hidup seseorang?" Tukas Vali dengan nada jengkel, tampak gelas kertas yang dipegangnya pun ia remas begitu saja karena emosinya yang naik. "Bahkan Cadre seperti Sariel turut ikut dalam hal semacam itu! Tidak heran jika kondisi financial Gregori tiap hari selalu saja bermasalah..."

Baik Shemhazai dan Baraqiel yang duduk di meja mereka masing-masing hanya bisa tertawa renyah saat mendengar ucapan dari pemuda itu.

Namun mereka juga harus mengakui bahwa ucapan Vali memanglah tepat adanya. Tidak jarang mereka harus lembur 24 jam tanpa henti hanya karena satu data yang salah diurus oleh para pegawai lainnya hingga Vali mau tidak mau pun turut ikut membantu mereka.

"Daripada itu Vali, aku dengar bahwa kau tidak lama ini mengunjungi Rias Gremory dan para bidaknya, apa itu benar?" Baraqiel pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan menanyakan aktivitas Vali baru-baru ini. Dimana pertanyaannya pun dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Vali, yang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki paruh baya dengan janggut tebal tersebut.

"Memang benar aku mengunjungi Rias Gremory, karena aku ingin bertemu dan menilai pemegang Boosted Gear pada generasiku."

Ekspresi Baraqiel pun berubah saat ia mendengar ucapan Vali. Tampak pikirannya tenggelam kepada sesosok gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata ungu gelap.

Oh betapa ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Namun semuanya sudah tidak mungkin untuk ia dapatkan kembali.

Tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Baraqiel, Vali pun melirik ke arah jam dinding dan melihat bahwa ia harus segera menemui Azazel kembali. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Baraqiel-san, Shemhazai-san. Aku ke sini hanya ingin menyapa kalian."

Kedua Cadre dari Fallen Angel itu pun mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Perasaan mereka sedikit senang karena seseorang seperti Vali masih menghargai mereka berdua, meski apa yang dulunya mereka lakukan terhadapnya.

"Vali, sebelum kau pergi, apa aku bisa meminta tolong suatu hal kepadamu?"

"Apakah itu Baraqiel-san? Bila itu masih dalam batas kemampuanku, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Baraqiel pun menelan ludahnya saat ia kembali menatap ke arah pemuda berambut perak gelap tersebut. "... Sebelum itu, aku tahu bahwa permintaanku ini sedikit egois..." ucap pria itu dengan nada pelan, saat ia kembali menelan ludah. "Tapi, bisakah kau mengawasi dan menjaga Himejima Akeno...?"

Alis mata Shemhazai naik saat ia mendengar permintaan yang keluar dari mulut rekannya tersebut.

Bahkan Vali pun menaikkan alis matanya mendengar ucapan Baraqiel yang cukup mengherankan. Namun ia memahami dengan jelas maksud pria itu karena Vali mengetahui perihal sosok Baraqiel yang merupakan ayah dari Himejima Akeno.

Namun baginya, permintaan dari Fallen Angel yang dulunya dijuluki sebagai **Lightning of God** tersebut adalah permintaan yang mustahil. Mengingat bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Aku akan melakukan sebisaku Baraqiel-san. Tapi aku tidak menjamin apakah aku bisa mengawasi, atau bahkan menjaga gadis itu."

Barakiel yang mendengar ucapan Vali hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia menyadari bahwa permintaannya itu terlalu egois dan mustahil untuk pemuda itu. Namun tetap saja, ia adalah seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Apalagi Akeno adalah putri satu-satunya yang merupakan peninggalan dari istri tercintanya, Shuri.

"Baiklah, tidak apa Vali. Aku minta maaf apabila permintaanku barusan terdengar mustahil bagimu..."

"Tidak apa."

Vali pun berjalan meninggalkan kantor khusus bagi para Cadre tersebut, tidak sebelum matanya menatap ke arah kedua Fallen Angel yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku permisi dulu. Baraqiel-san, Shemhazai-san."

Kedua Cadre tersebut mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Vali sebelum pintu yang ditutup terdengar oleh telinga mereka berdua.

* * *

 **-Scene Break-**

* * *

 **-Gregori Headquarters, Azazel Laboratory-**

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Azazel menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai sambil melentangkan kaki dan tangannya. Tampak bulir keringat mengalir di wajah pria paruh baya tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa membuat mesin ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan..."

Suara pintu yang dibuka pun membuat Azazel menoleh dan melihat Vali yang datang dengan 2 buah kaleng minuman di kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai ya, Azazel."

Vali pun melemparkan kaleng minuman itu begitu saja, dimana Azazel langsung menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun berterima kasih kepada Vali seraya membuka tutup kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Haaaahh... Jeruk memang adalah teman terbaik saat kau haus..." ucap Azazel sambil menghela nafasnya. "Fuuuh... Kau tidak tahu betapa pusingnya aku saat menyadari akan adanya kesalahan pada system utama. Gara-gara itu aku pun harus pontang-panting merakit ulang bagian—"

"Iya aku paham sekali dengan ucapanmu itu." Potong Vali saat ia menyela ucapan Azazel dengan santainya, membuat pria paruh baya itu cemberut sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang anak muda yang tidak sopan. "jadi bisakah kita mulai sekarang? Karena aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini."

"Iya aku mengerti!"

Azazel pun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Vali yang tampak tidak sabaran untuk pergi dari laboratorium miliknya. "Kau ini semakin tumbuh besar malah menjadi semakin tidak sabaran sekali..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin barang-barangmu membuat masalah bagiku. Mengingat—"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku paham! Huh, dasar anak yang tidak sopan sama sekali..."

Sembari cemberut dan menggumamkan kata-kata kotor, Azazel pun mengisyaratkan Vali untuk berjalan dan memasuki tabung yang cukup untuk dimasuki orang dewasa. Vali pun mengangguk pelan sambil perlahan memasuki tabung tersebut. Dalam hatinya, ia merasakan sedikit kecemasan ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Mengingat, dirinya sering kali mendapatkan masalah ketika ia membantu Azazel dengan menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

 _'... Semoga percobaan kali ini tidak membuat masalah apa-apa. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan benar-benar membuat kakek brewokan itu babak belur...'_

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Azazel merasakan bulu kuduk di punggungnya mendadak merinding begitusaja.

 _'... Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti akan ada hal yang menimpaku bila aku gagal dalam percobaan ini... Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._ '

Hal yang ironis dimana sumber dari firasat yang Azazel rasakan jauh lebih dekat dari yang dia kira.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Kita mulai!" ucap Azazel sambil kemudian menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah. Tampak perlahan, mesin yang berbentuk tabung tersebut mulai mengeluarkan suara dengung yang cukup keras. Bagian dalam mesin dimana Vali berada pun tampak menjadi lebih terang dimana sebuah Magic Circle pun muncul di lantai tempat Vali berdiri.

"Hya ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sontak Azazel pun tertawa dengan riang sembari melompat kegirangan. "Mesin teleportasiku berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada masalah sama sekali!" teriaknya dengan keras sambil terus bertingkah bagaikan anak kecil.

Vali yang melihat tingkah Azazel pun hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya karena heran dengan tingkah laku pria yang seharusnya ribuan tahun lebih muda darinya bertingkah demikian. Ia pun hendak melontarkan kata-kata sarkastiknya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuat matanya mendadak terbelalak lebar.

"Oi Azazel!"

"Ada apa Vali? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang merayakan kesuksesanku ini?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kesuksesan ataupun fakta bahwa kau melompat-lompat bagaikan katak yang kegirangan karena hujan—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bagaikan katak hah!?"

"Memangnya ada orang lain selain kita di tempat ini? Tentu saja kau yang kumaksud!"

"Sialan, apa kau tidak bisa menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu hah!?" Azazel tampak menatap Vali dengan tatapan jengkel. Tampak urat nadi di bagian pelipisnya pun perlahan terlihat.

"Rasa hormatku hanya kuberikan pada orang yang pantas! Dan seseorang yang berjingkrak-jingrak layaknya kuda lumping tidak pantas mendapatkannya!" Sergah Vali dengan tidak mau kalah. Baginya, kelakuan orang ini benar-benar perlu diberikan tanda tangan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pemimpin dari Para Fallen Angel.

"Kuda lumping katamu?! Seharusnya aku memang tidak membawamu ke Indonesia untuk berlibur karena sejak itu mulutmu menjadi semakin tidak tahu diatur!"

"Mulutku, peraturanku!"

"Apa katamuuu!?"

"Berisik!" sergah Vali dari dalam tabung. Tampak emosinya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku ini! Apa kau sudah memasang koordinasi tempat dimana kau akan mengirimku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Hah...?"

"Jangan berkata 'hah' dengan mudahnya dasar kau kakek tua! Aku tanya sekali lagi apakah kau sudah memasang koordinasi tempat yang benar dimana aku akan muncul nantinya?!"

Rasa ketakutan dan panik pun langsung menghampiri Azazel, dimana ia dengan cepat langsung mengecek ke arah komputer utama dari mesin yang dibuatnya. Ekspresi pucat pun tersirat pada wajahnya saat ia menatap Vali sambil tertawa garing sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Vali yang melihat tatapan Azazel pun langsung merasakan sensasi panik karena ia tahu bahwa ekspresinya adalah pertanda buruk. "Jadi bagaimana Azazel? Apa kau sudah memasang titik koordinasi tempatnya!?"

"... Uhmmm... Vali, kau tahu kan bahwa dalam situasi ini—"

"Azazel...!"

"Kita sebagai orang yang memiliki nalar tentunya harus bertindak dengan tenang dan—"

"Azazeeeeel...!"

"Menganalisis keadaan dengan otak kita yang cemerlang—"

"AKU TIDAK MENANYAKAN HAL ITU!" sergah Vali dengan teriakan lantang. Emosinya pun akhirnya meluap setelah ia cukup lama menahannya. "YANG AKU TANYAKAN APAKAH KAU SUDAH MEMASANG TITIK KOORDINASI YANG BENAR ATAU BELUM!?"

"Maaf, Aku lupa!"

Ekspresi Vali mendadak membeku saat ia mendengar 3 kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Azazel. Seribu kata dan sumpah serapah yang akan dikeluarkannya pun hilang seketika. Otaknya seakan terhenti begitu saja saat ia mendengar hal tersebut.

"... Apa... Yang kau bilang?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar... Aku lupa memasang titik koordinasi untuk tempat dimana kau akan muncul nantinya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku ini hah!? Bagaimana jika mendadak aku muncul di kedalaman laut sekitar 8 ribu meter hah!? Hentikan mesinnya sekarang juga!"

"T-tentunya kau bisa langsung keluar begitu saja dengan m-menggunakan Scale Mailmu bukan..?"

"Bukan masalah aku bisa menggunakan Scale Mailku atau tidak! Tapi—" sayangnya ucapan Vali tersebut harus terhenti ketika mendadak mesin teleportasi tersebut mendadak menjadi tidak terkendali disaat Magic Circle yang berada tepat dikedua kaki Vali pun semakin bersinar terang, membuat mata Vali melebar sebelum ia tertelan sepenuhnya ke dalam cahaya tersebut.

Azazel pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika cahaya itu terlalu terang hingga ia harus menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

Ledakan besar pun terjadi di dalam laboratorium Azazel, dimana semua Fallen Angel yang merasakannya pun mendadak panik seketika.

"Ada apa ini!?"

"Apakah serangan dari musuh!?"

"Asalnya dari arah ruangan laboratorium Azazel-sama!"

"Oh tidak, Azazel-sama!"

Suara derap langkah pun terdengar dengan keras saat puluhan Fallen Angel yang panik dan khawatir dengan pemimpin mereka tersebut pun memasuki ruangan laboratorium dengan bersenjatakan lengkap.

Mereka pun menemukan pemimpin mereka, menghela nafas ketika menyadari bahwa pemimpin mereka tersebut tampak baik-baik saja disamping debu dan ekspresi kosong yang terpasang di mimik wajahnya tersebut. Membuat semua Fallen Angel pun terheran-heran.

"... Ha ha ha ha ha..." suara tawa lemas dari Azazel pun membuat alis dari seluruh Fallen Angel itu pun naik seketika. Menimbang-nimbang apakah pemimpin mereka mendadak menjadi gila.

Namun Azazel sendiri tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh para anak buahnya. Karena ia tahu bahwa ia berada dalam masalah besar. Masalah yang sangat, sangat besar.

"... Aku berharap Vali akan tidak akan membunuhku ketika ia sudah pulang nanti."

* * *

 **-Scene Break-**

* * *

 **-Unknown place-**

"Ukh...!"

Di sebuah tempat dimana tidak banyak orang – orang berlalu lalang. Seorang berambut perak dengan jaket kulit dan celana jeans perlahan merangkak keluar dari lubang dimana ia terjatuh ke dalamnya akibat hantaman yang terjadi saat ia tiba-tiba muncul di atas ketinggian sekitar 1.000 meter.

Vali tampak mengerang pelan, mengelus kepalanya. "Kepalaku... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." gumamnya saat ia perlahan berdiri sambil menyingkirkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. "Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah saat aku tertelan oleh cahaya putih itu... Lalu kemudian..."

Vali pun menghentikan ucapannya, melihat di sekelilingnya bahwa ia sedang berdiri di sebuah taman yang cukup besar. Matanya pun memandang di sekeliling saat ia menatap dengan rasa kagum akan taman yang megah tersebut.

Pohon demi pohon yang berada di sana tampak terurus dengan baik melihat dari warna daun dan juga kulit batangnya. Rumput yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain membuat suara merdu yang menenangkan hati. Suara air yang mengalir di sungai yang tampak mengalir dengan jernih pun turut menambah keindahan dari taman tersebut.

Sejujurnya, jika ia tidak sedang dalam masalah, Vali mungkin akan berjalan ke pohon terdekat dan menutup matanya untuk tidur sembari menikmati keindahan alam ini.

"Sayang sekali bahwa aku tidak bisa menikmatinya... Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini dan kembali ke Gregori..."

Menghela nafas pada dirinya sendiri, Vali pun bersiap akan mengeluarkan Divine Dividing sambil bersiap untuk terbang ke langit saat sebuah suara nyaring pun membuat dirinya tersontak dan menatap ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Hey! Darimana kau bisa masuk ke sini! Siapa kau hah!?"

Vali pun mau tidak mau harus sedikit tersentak oleh karena volume suara tersebut.

"Apa kau tuli hah?! Aku tanya darimana kau bisa masuk!" Tampak seorang remaja yang mungkin berusia sekitar 13-14 tahun terlihat sedang menatap Vali dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Ia memiliki mata berwarna coklat keemasan dan rambut coklat pendek. Tampak pakaian yang dikenakannya pun membuat Vali sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Pakaian tradisional yang biasaya dikenakan oleh para pendeta jepang, yaitu Hakama yang berwarna merah, dengan Haori putih, dilengkapi pita rambut merah yang mengikat pada hakamanya.

Namun yang menjadi perhatian Vali adalah wajah remaja itu yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia temui sebelumnya.

"Kau, apa namamu adalah Hyoudou Issei?"

Vali pun mendapatkan respon yang memperkuat dugaannya, saat remaja tersebut tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat tersebut dari mulut pemuda berambut perak yang berada di depannya.

"Kau! Darimana kau tahu namaku hah!? Apa kau juga orang jahat yang setiap hari berusaha berbuat jahat?!" Remaja itu pun berteriak lantang sambil kemudian menurunkan posisi lututnya sambil menarik tangan kirinya ke samping pinggul dan tangan kanan ia lentangkan di depan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka lebar dan jemari yang tersusun rapat. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi! Terimalah tinjuku ini!"

Remaja itu pun dengan cepat langsung berlari cepat ke arah Vali, yang langsung tersenyum senang saat ia juga langsung memasang postur bertarungnya.

Segala pengalaman bertarung serta kemampuan yang sudah ia asah pun langsung membuat otaknya bekerja ratusan kali lipat lebih cepat daripada normal. Matanya mengamati setiap jengka gerakan demi gerakan yang dilakukan oleh remaja tersebut. Nadinya berdegup kencang, seolah menunggu dari perintah yang akan dikeluarkan dari otak berdasarkan informasi yang diperoleh dari mata, kulit dan juga telinga.

Di saat remaja itu sudah berjarak 3 langkah darinya, Otak pun langsung memproses informasi yang ada. Dan seluruh syaraf pada tubuh Vali pun langsung menerimanya dan memberikan perintah pada seluruh tubuh Vali untuk beraksi merespon sebuah tinju yang dilepaskan oleh remaja yang bernama Hyoudou Issei tersebut.

 _'Hmph... Sayang sekali Hyoudou Issei. Tapi gerakan amatir seperti itu bukanlah masalah bagiku!'_

Dengan refleks yang sudah terlatih berkat pertarungan-pertarungan yang ia lalui, Vali pun dengan cepat langsung memiringkan lehernya ke arah kiri, dimana tangan kirinya pun dengan cepat langsung memegang pergelangan tangan remaja tersebut dan menariknya agar menuju ke arahnya.

"A-apa!?"

Dan saat lawannya tersebut berada dalam kondisi terkejut dan lengah. Vali pun langsung menyarankan tinju miliknya yang mengarah pada dada remaja itu. Benturan pun tidak terelakan saat tinjunya mengarah pada sasaran, dimana remaja tersebut terbatuk dengan keras sambil memuntahkan air liurnya akibat benturan yang ia rasakan, yang kemudian diikuti dengan rasa sakit dan daya dorong yang membuatnya terlempar dan menghantam semak-semak.

"... Hmph... Hanya begitu saja? Kau mengecewakanku, Hyoudou Issei!"

Kekecewaaan pun ia rasakan saat tubuh remaja yang ia anggap sebagai rivalnya tersebut dengan mudah terdorong dan terhempas ke arah semak-semak yang berada di belakangnya. Sebagai petarung yang mencari lawan yang kuat demi rasa lapar dan dahaga akan pertarungan yang sengit, tentunya pertarungan sebelah pihak seperti ini sangat tidak memuaskan bagi seorang Vali Lucifer.

Sambil menghela nafasnya, Vali pun akan beranjak pergi saat ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya.

 **[Kurasa kau tidak perlu pergi secepat itu, Vali.]**

Suara itu ialah, sumber dari Sacred Gear yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sacred Gear yang menyimpan salah satu dari Heavenly Dragon, sang Kaisar Naga Putih yang dulunya diagungkan memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan bisa membunuh Dewa sekalipun.

 **Vanishing Dragon, Albion.**

 _'Untuk apa Albion?'_ Vali berbicara di dalam pikirannya saat ia berkomunikasi dengan penghuni lain di dalam kesadarannya tersebut. _'Kau sendiri juga sudah melihatnya bukan bahwa kemungkinan besar ia sudah tumbang hanya dengan satu pukulanku.'_

 **[Seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya Vali.]** suara Albion yang berat dan mengandung kekuatan pun menggema di dalam pikiran Vali. **[Bahwa kau seharusnya menyadari bahwa remaja yang kau kira sebagai Hyoudou Issei itu bukanlah Hyoudou Issei yang kau temui kemarin.]**

Vali hanya mengerutkan alis matanya saat mendengar itu. _'Tapi Albion, bagaimana pun juga perawakan dari pemuda itu sangatlah mirip dengan Hyoudou Issei yang kutemui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Memangnya darimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah Hyoudou Issei yang kukenal?'_

 **[Di sinilah kau salah paham mengenai maksud dari perkataanku, Vali.]**

Vali pun hendak menanyakan kembali apa maksud dari Albion sebelum ia mendengar suara dari balik semak-semak di belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat bahwa Hyoudou Issei yang baru saja ia pukul sampai terlempar pun berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi dadanya.

Namun pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang mengejutkannya sampai membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tubuh yang langsing dengan otot yang luwes dan proporsional. Bahu kecil yang terlihat oleh karena pakaiannya yang rusak dan juga, satu hal yang membuat bola mata Vali terbelalak lebar.

Sebuah gundukan, gundukan di dadanya yang menonjol akibat siluet kain putih yang membalut dadanya pun terlihat longgar, dimana hal itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh Hyoudou Issei yang ia kenal.

Pemuda itu... Tidak, remaja yang ia kira sebagai Hyoudou Issei...

 **[Sudah kubilang bukan? Bahwa kau salah paham mengenai arti dari perkataanku, Vali.]**

Bukanlah seorang laki-laki...

 **[Aku sempat merasakan aura yang berbeda dari tubuhnya. Dan juga bau dari feromon yang ia keluarkan pun berbeda dengan Hyoudou Issei yang kita temui. Seharusnya kau lebih teliti saat bertarung dengannya tadi, karena dia adalah...**

Remaja yang mirip sekali dengan Hyoudou Issei, yang sekarang berdiri didepannya adalah...

 **... Seorang perempuan.]**

Dan saat itu juga, satu hal yang terpikirkan di kepala Vali, satu kalimat yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi yang terjadi saat ini.

 ** _'... I am so fucking messed up...'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Halo semuanya. Selamat datang dan terima kasih sudah membaca fict baru ini. Saya sendiri adalah Shinsekiryuutei yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Vanargandr. Tidak banyak yang ingin saya katakan di sini selain informasi awal mengenai fict ini.**

 **Dari sini kita sudah melihat bahwa Karakter utama dari fict ini adalah Vali Lucifer. Karakter luar biasa yang sayangnya jarang sekali dipakai oleh para author. Terlebih author dari indonesia karena perbedaan fokus mereka pada karakter lain. Vali sendiri menurut saya memiliki potensi yang sangat bagus untuk menjadi main karakter karena segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya yang membuat ia bisa menjadi karakter yang cukup menarik untuk ditulis.**

 **Inspirasi cerita ini sendiri juga berasal dari fict yang bernama Highschool DxD ALT yang ditulis oleh author Demon Anarchy of Pride, author luar biasa yang memberikan saya inspirasi ini.**

 **Kedua, kita sudah melihat di sini bahwa Hyoudou Issei, main character dari Highschool DxD juga sudah mengambil perannya dengan muncul di chapter 1 dan seperti kalian lihat.**

 **FEM-Issei,**

 **Tepat seperti itu.**

 **Kenapa saya menggantinya menjadi Female Version? Karena saya yakin jika saya tidak melakukan ini maka saya akan mengambil drastic measure lainnya seperti membunuh Issei dari awal.**

 **Namun hal itu tidaklah menarik, karena saya membuang satu potensi dari karakter lain yang bisa dikembangkan.**

 **Dari fict Naruto x DxD x The Gamer yang berjudul Naruto: The King of Games yang dibuat oleh redficlovers lah yang membuat saya memiliki inspirasi membuat FEM-Issei!**

 **Dan karena nama Hyoudou Issei sendiri tidak terlalu menarik utk menjadi nama FEM-Issei, maka saya putuskan untuk mengganti namanya menjadi,**

 **Hyoudou Isehime.**

 **Isehime sendiri diambil dari kuil bernama Ise pada daerah Mie, dimana kuil tersebut adalah kuil dari agama shinto yang dibuat untuk didedikasikan pada Dewi Amaterasu-no-Okami.**

 **Kurasa segini dulu salam dan penjelasan dari saya, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict ini!**

 **~Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sometimes, Fear is Evil

**Chapter 2: Sometimes, Fear is Evil**

* * *

Berjalan di lorong, Vali melirik ke belakang dan melihat beberapa Miko terlihat mengikutinya sambil memasangnya tatapan penuh kewaspadaan.

Hal itu masuk akal, karena itu merupakan sebuah reaksi yang akan ditunjukan seseorang jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang mencurigakan. Dan sekarang, ialah yang mereka anggap sebagai orang yang mencurigakan tersebut.

Oh betapa beruntungnya dia, diberikan tatapan tajam dari tiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Tapi meski begitu, Vali tidak terlalu memikirkan tatapan yang diberikan oleh para Miko tersebut karena mereka bukanlah hal yang berupa sebuah ancaman bagi dirinya. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah pertemuan yang akan ia lalui.

Yap, pertemuan dengan dua orang yang menjadi kepala dari keluarga Shinto Priestess dimana kehadirannya diharapkan untuk ada pada saat pertemuannya tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama ia berjalan di lorong yang panjang, dimana desain dari lorong tersebut sangatlah identik dengan rumah tradisional dari budaya jepang. Namun jika ia mengamati dengan lebih cermat, terlihat bahwa konsep dari lorong tersebut lebih kuno daripada rumah yang pernah ia singgahi bersama dengan Azazel.

Kalau begitu, ia yang sekarang tidak berada di wilayah tokyo ataupun daerah metropolitan seperti Osaka ataupun daerah lainnya. Dan jika benar begitu, berarti ia sadar bahwa ia berada di wilayah dari fraksi yang paling terkenal di jepang.

 _'... Meskipun kau menjelaskannya dengan detil sekalipun, aku masih tetap tidak percaya...'_ gumam Vali di dalam hatinya, dimana ia menerima sebuah dengusan sebagai respon.

 **[Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya begitu saja, tapi mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh Azazel dan juga bukti lainnya berupa Hyoudou Issei yang berkelamin perempuan daripada lelaki yang kita kenal sudah menjadi bukti yang bagus bahwa percobaan dari gagak tua itu melempar kita ke dimensi yang berbeda.]** Albion pun membagi pemikirannya dari dalam Vali, mengingatkan kembali bahwa sekarang mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Mendengar ucapan dari Naga putih yang berdiam di tubuhnya, Vali hanya bisa mendengus sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Baginya, semua ini memang salah Azazel yang tidak mengatur koordinasi perpindahan tempat.

Jika dia bertemu kembali dengan gagak tua itu, tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan Shemhazai ataupun Baraqiel yang dapat menahan amarah dan keinginannya untuk melayangkan tinju ke wajah yang mengeluarkan senyum bodoh tersebut.

Namun ia tidak bisa bermain dalam pikirannya lebih lama lagi, karena sebuah suara datar tanpa emosi memecah konsentrasinya.

"Silahkan, tuan dan nyonya Hyoudou sudah menunggu anda."Vali pun mengangguk pada ucapan dari Miko yang menjadi pemandunya. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menerima penjelasan setelah ia bertemu dengan kepala dari kediaman ini.

Ia pun menatap ke arah pintu tersebut. Pintu _Shoji_ tradisional yang terbuat hanya dari kertas transparan dan juga kayu yang digunakan sebagai frame. Yang membuat perbedaan dari pintu pada normalnya ialah ukurannya yang jauh lebih besar dari pintu Shoji biasa.

Memasuki ruangan tersebut, Vali pun disambut dengan ruangan kosong yang sangat luas. Struktur dari ruangan tersebut terbuat hampir seluruhnya dari kayu mahogani yang sudah disusun rapi. Tatami berwarna kuning keemasan dengan karpet kulit berwarna merah serta illustrasi tradisional yang tersusun rapi di setiap ruangan itu memberikan kesan bahwa ini adalah kediaman seseorang yang sangat penting.

Namun hal tersebut bukanlah perhatian utama bagi Vali. Karena perhatiannya lebih tertuju kepada kedua sosok yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Duduk dengan posisi _seiza,_ ialah wanita dan pria separuh baya yang tampak menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Wanita tersebut berambut hitam, warna rambut yang umum bagi keturunan jepang. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan para miko yang sebelumnya mengantar Vali, hanya saja tampak ia mengenakan tambahan kimono yang memiliki corak berupa bunga sakura yang menempel di bahunya. Wanita tersebut terlihat masih begitu muda dan cantik apabila dibandingkan dengan sang pria yang duduk di samping sang wanita. Wajah pria tersebut nampak sudah ditelan oleh usia dan sangat kontras dengan wanita disampingnya. Ia juga mengenakan apa yang disebut dengan versi lelaki dari pakaian tradisional pada pendeta.

Pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Hyoudou Issei pada saat bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Selamat datang, anak muda." Mata Vali tampak beranjak ke arah sang wanita yang menyapanya dengan seutas senyum penuh keramahan. Wanita itu pun mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Setelah menatap wanita dan pria tersebut selama beberapa saat, Vali pun menunduk dan duduk di depan mereka dengan posisi bersila, dimana ia melihat bahwa senyuman mereka tidak berubah meskipun ia duduk tidak dengan posisi _seiza_.

"Pertama-tama, kami di sini menyambut kedatanganmu anak muda. Atau kau mungkin memiliki nama yang bisa kami panggil?"

"Namaku Vali. Panggil saja Vali." Ucap Vali sambil meninggalkan nama keluarganya di dalam pikirannya sendiri. _'Aku tidak yakin apa reaksi mereka saat aku menyebutkan nama lengkapku.'_

 **[Tipikal.]**

Albion pun juga mengutarakan pendapat yang sama.

Wanita tersebut pun mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Vali. "Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hikaru, Hikaru Hyoudou." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Dan yang berada di sebelahku ini adalah suamiku, Jin Hyoudou." Pria separuh baya yang berada di sebelah wanita itu pun ikut membungkukkan badannya.

Melihat hal itu, Vali pun teringat akan kebudayaan dari orang jepang yang akan membungkukkan badannya saat mereka memperkenalkan diri, yang dimana hal itu berbeda dengan kebudayaan dari barat dimana mereka saling berjabat tangan satu sama lain sambil mengucapkan nama mereka. Dengan segera, ia pun ikut membungkukkan badannya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang memiliki kesopanan dan untuk menjaga nilai dari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku tuan dan nyonya Hyoudou. Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke jepang sehingga aku melupakan cara bertata-krama di sini."

Senyum hangat tampak terpancar dari bibir wanita itu, senang bahwa masih ada anak muda yang memiliki tata krama saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Namun sayangnya, mereka di sini tidak untuk saling berbicara dan mengobrol satu dengan lain.

"Anak muda yang sopan sekali. Jarang sekali ada anak muda yang memperhatikan tata krama mereka di jaman sekarang." Alis mata dari Hikaru pun naik saat ia mendengar ucapan dari suaminya tersebut. Mereka berdua di sini karena mereka merasakan adanya pancaran kekuatan yang kotor dan gelap.

Pancaran tenaga yang biasanya dimiliki oleh Devil, penghuni dari dunia bawah, penggoda dari manusia, makhluk kotor yang dikutuk oleh para dewa.

Awalnya ia berencana akan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk mengancam dan melakukan intrograsi pada Devil muda yang berada di depannya tersebut. Tapi begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh suaminya tersebut, ia pun menggurungkan niatnya.

Untuk saat ini.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan Hyoudou." Ucap Vali sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun ia adalah seorang Devil yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, ia tetap harus menunjukkan tata kesopanan jika lawan bicaramu menyapamu dengan sopan.

Salah satu dari ajaran Azazel yang secara mengejutkan cukup masuk akal, mengesampingkan sikap antik dari pria itu.

"Orang tuamu pasti mengajarimu tata krama dengan baik, anak muda." Lanjut Hikaru meneruskan kata-kata dari suaminya tersebut. Namun ia sedikit menaikkan alis matanya ketika wajah dari pemuda di depannya itu terlihat berubah menjadi ekspresi dingin.

"Ah... Apakah saya menyinggung sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya?"

"... Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa nyonya Hyoudou " ucap Vali dengan nada pelan saat ucapan dari Hikaru Hyoudou yang membuat ia sedikit mengingat kembali masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu maafkan atas ucapan saya jika hal itu menyinggung engkau anak muda." Hikaru pun sedikit menunduk sambil penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara pemuda Devil ini dengan orang tuanya hingga ia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Ekspresi yang menunjukkan kesendirian dan luka batin yang dalam.

Namun ia tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk menanyakan tentang tujuan dari pemuda berambut perak tersebut saat pintu Shoji pun bergeser dan kedua bola mata dari istri kepala keluarga Hyoudou itu pun terbelalak lebar saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Berbasa-basinya cukup sampai di sini, Hikaru-san, Jin-san." suara lembut, namun tegas tersebut menyapa keduanya dengan ramah, sebelum kedua bola mata berwarna keemasan tersebut menatap tajam ke arah Vali dengan memancarkan hawa energi yang membuat mata lelaki itu menyipit tajam.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Devil sepertimu di dalam wilayah Kyoto? Tempat dimana para _Yokai_ tinggal di dalam perlindunganku ini?"

"... Yasaka, _the Nine Tails_... Sepertinya aku bertemu dengan sosok yang tidak terduga..."

 **[Sepertinya aku merasa bahwa kau adalah salah satu pemegangku yang paling sial, Vali]**

Bahkan Vali pun tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan pendapat dari Albion tersebut.

 *****Scene Break*****

Hyoudou Isehime adalah seseorang yang tidak pandai. Arti dari kata 'tidak pandai' bukan berarti bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang dapat diberikan definisi sebagai 'bodoh', namun definisi tersebut lebih mengarah bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang tidak begitu pandai untuk mempelajari sesuatu dalam metode teori dan pengajaran yang menggunakan daya pikir dan nalar.

Jika seseorang dapat mendeskripsikan sosok dari Hyoudou Isehime, maka orang tersebut dapat mengatakan bahwa gadis tersebut lebih berkembang dan mempelajari sesuatu dengan penggalaman dari anggota tubuh atau dengan definisi pembelajaran secara kinetik.

Hyoudou Isehime adalah seseorang yang lebih bisa belajar dengan beradaptasi dan mempelajari sesuatu berdasarkan respon dari tubuh dan bagaimana insting pada tubuhnya tersebut bekerja berdasarkan respon dari syaraf di tiap inci tubuhnya.

Sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa mungkin tipe pembelajaran seperti ini tidak akan begitu berguna dalam masyarakat karena pada dasarnya mereka lebih mengutamakan kecerdasan dari otak.

Tipikal Masyarakat pada abad ini. Cenderung pada satu konsep yang statis dan tidak mengindahkan konsep baru yang lebih spesifik. Namun jika seseorang bertanya pada seorang ahli bela diri yang sudah berpengalaman, ahli bela diri tersebut akan mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Karena seseorang yang bisa mempelajari sesuatu berdasarkan respon yang di dapat dari anggota tubuhnya adalah seseorang yang memiliki bakat dalam melakukan aktivitas dengan kapasitas tubuh mereka. Bisa dibilang bahwa orang dengan tipe seperti itu adalah tipe yang jenius untuk mendalami olahraga, maupun seni bela diri.

Sayangnya, hal tersebut masih belum disadari oleh gadis belia tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus diam di sini sementara Vali harus bertemu dengan Papa dan Mama? Aku juga ingin bersama dengan mereka!"

Emosi yang tidak stabil. Hal yang sering terjadi apabila seorang anak mulai memasuki masa pubertas mereka, dimana emosi yang tidak terkendali, keinginan yang luar biasa untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau, dan juga pertumbuhan fisik dan seksualitas yang memperkuat ciri fisik dari jenis seks mereka.

Para Miko pun hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mereka harus menenangkan putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Hyoudou tersebut. Bukan kali pertama mereka harus menenangkan gadis belia tersebut, mengingat bahwa Isehime merupakan gadis yang aktif, penuh semangat dan memiliki keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi.

"Maafkan kami tuan putri." Salah satu dari Miko tersebut pun berbicara untuk mewakili para Miko lainnya. "Tapi ini adalah perintah langsung dari Tuan dan Nyonya besar agar anda tidak ikut langsung dalam pembicaraan yang akan mereka langsungkan bersama dengan tuan Vali."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan jika itu yang dikatakan oleh Papa, ataupun Mama sekalipun! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Vali!"

Menghiraukan permohonan dan teriakan dari para miko di belakangnya. Isehime pun berlari keluar dari ruang tamu lalu mulai berlari ke arah rumah utama dimana kedua orang tuanya bertemu dengan lelaki berambut perak tersebut.

Para Miko hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka demi menahan sabar dengan kelakuan gadis itu. Sejak kecil, Isehime memang dikenal sebagai anak yang aktif, penuh rasa ingin tahu namun juga bandel dan susah untuk diatur. Bahkan orang tua mereka pun juga kewalahan menghadapi tingkahnya yang tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali.

Saling memandang satu sama lain, mereka pun bergegas mengejar putri dari keluarga Hyoudou tersebut. Apabila mereka tidak ingin terkena amarah dari Ibunda keluarga Hyoudou.

Namun begitu mereka keluar dan menginjakkan kaki mereka di lorong, mereka hanya bisa tertegun ketika melihat bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana. Seharusnya pada jam seperti ini, banyak miko lain yang lewat dan berjalan di lorong yang merupakan lorong utama di kediaman kuil yang memberikan kesetiaan mereka pada agama Shinto ini. Sesuatu yang mereka rasakan di udara pun membuat mata para miko tersebut terbelalak karena _shock._

pancaran aura yang menekan dan memberikan kesan dingin dan jijik ini... Ada Devil... Lain di kuil ini!

Dan siapapun itu, mereka memasang wilayah pelindung yang mengingat mereka di dalam _Bounded Field_. Wilayah yang berada diluar dimensi yang ditempati oleh manusia. Wilayah yang biasanya digunakan oleh para Devil, maupun manusia apabila mereka akan melakukan pertempuran dan tidak menginginkan adanya kerusakan pada wilayah sekitar.

Degup jantung mereka seolah terhenti. Kenyataan yang mereka tangkap begitu saja membuat rasa panik menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka terperangkap di dalam Bounded Field ini. Dan juga bahwa tujuan dari Bounded field ini di pasang.

Untuk memisahkan mereka dari putri Isehime.

Karena target mereka yang sebenarnya adalah... Tuan putri Isehime sendiri!

Bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus dapat secepatnya keluar dari Bounded Field ini dan mengabarkannya pada tuan dan nyonya Hyoudou secepatnya!

Tidak menyadari akan bahaya yang mendekat kepadanya dan juga para miko sedang berusaha untuk keluar dari Boundary Field yang menjebak mereka, Isehime tampak sedang berlari sendirian dengan ekspresi masam menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"Huf! Mereka pikir aku siapa?! Aku adalah calon penerus dari keluarga Hyoudou dan aku berhak untuk mengetahui siap-Ouch!"

Karena terlalu terfokus pada pikirannya sendiri, Isehime pun tidak sadar akan sebuah kilatan kecil berwarna keemasan yang bertabrakan dengannya, membuat ia pun terjadi ke lantai tatami dengan cukup keras. "Aduh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Aku kan jadi-Kunou-chan!?"

Tampak sosok yang telah ditabrak oleh Isehime ialah sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang diikat menjadi ponytail kecil dan warna mata yang sama. Hal lain yang patut diperhatikan adalah kesembilan ekor rubah berwarna emas yang ia miliki serta kuping rubah yang tergantung di atas kepalanya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun kurang lebih sama dengan yang Isehime kenakan saat ini. Kecuali kunou mengenakan _geta_ dengan hak yang cukup tinggi yang ditambah dengan _sabi_ berwarna putih. Bagian kerah lengan di bajunya pun terdapat corak pentagram dengan dihiasi pentagram yang lebih kecil di beberapa bagiannya.

Tampak gadis itu terlihat meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Uuuhh... Sakit..."

"Ahhhh! Maafkan aku Kunou-chan! Aku sedang terburu-buru jadinya aku tidak melihatmu tadi!" Isehime pun dengan panik langsung menghampiri Kunou dan mengusap-usap kepala Kunou, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak karena sakit yang terasa dikepalanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa Ise-neechan..." Kunou pun tersenyum sembari berusaha untuk menenangkan figur kakak perempuannya tersebut. "Kunou juga tidak berhati-hati sampai bisa menabrak nee-chan..."

"Tapi tetap saja aku membuat Kunou-chan menjadi kesakitan seperti ini, maafkan aku!" Isehime, bagaikan seorang kakak kandung yang sangat menyayangi adiknya pun seketika panik sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Tadi aku sedang berlari untuk menemui Papa dan Mama karena mereka-Ahhhh!"

"A-ada apa nee-chan? Tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu...?" bisik Kunou pelan yang terkejut saat Isehime berteriak dengan keras. Mata polosnya memandang heran gadis yang lebih tua tersebut dan tersentak kaget saat ia tiba-tiba menarik tangan kecilnya sambil kemudian langsung berlari kencang menyusuri lorong. "K-kita mau kemana Nee-chaaan?!"

"Aku baru ingat bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengan Vali!" Isehime pun menjawab pertanyaan Kunou sembari menariknya sambil berlari. "Dia adalah lelaki yang kutemui pagi ini di halaman!"

"Di halaman? Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan lelaki yang bernama Vali ini di halaman?"

"Entah aku juga tidak tahu!" Kunou pun menatap Isehime heran saat ia mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Pagi ini aku baru akan melakukan latihan pagi seperti biasanya saat aku mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh dari arah halaman belakang! Dan di sanalah aku bertemu dengannya!"

Jawaban Isehime pun sontak membuat Kunou sedikit terkejut. Bukankah seseorang yang muncul begitu saja adalah orang asing yang patut diwaspadai?

"Tapi nee-chan! Bukankah orang seperti harusnya kita jauhi karena bisa saja ia malah mencelakakan kita!?"

"Tenang saja Kunou-chan!" teriak Isehime dengan penuh keyakinan. "Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa Vali itu bukanlah orang jahat!"

"Tapi itukan hanya perasaanmu saja Nee-chaaan!"

Dan kedua gadis itu pun berlari sambil bergandengan tangan. Tidak menyadari bahwa bahwa sepasang mata telah mengawasi pergerakan mereka sejak semula mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

 *****Scene Break*****

"Jadi Devil..." suara feminin, namun memiliki kharisma pun terdengar menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan saat pemilik dari suara tersebut, yaitu sesosok gadis muda berambut dan bermata pirang keemasan yang mengenakan pakaian miko tradisional dengan kain kimono bercorak bunga sakura yang bertengger di bahunya, yang sedang menatap tajam sosok pemuda berambut perak dengan mata biru gelap yang menatap sosok gadis tersebut dengan tatapan yang sama. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hingga berada di wilayah Kyoto? Tempat dimana aku, Yasaka ini, pelindung dari Kyoto tinggal bersama dengan fraksi dari para Yokai."

Suasana hening terdengung di tempat tersebut. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut setiap orang yang ada di tempat itu setelah Yasaka memberikan pertanyaannya kepada Vali. Bicara soal pemuda itu sendiri, ia tampak bersiaga jika ada kemungkinan bahwa ia harus bertarung dengan pemimpin dari fraksi para yokai yang dikatakan setara atau bahkan melebihi rata-rata dari **Ultimate-Class Devil** tersebut.

Sedangkan bagi Vali sendiri, ia sedang menahan rangsangan jiwa gila bertarungnya yang bisa meluap kapan saja.

Di sini dia duduk, di depan sosok yang bisa menjadi lawan yang sepadan baginya. Dia bisa saja langsung melompat ke arah wanita tersebut demi memulai pertarungan yang akan mengguncang jiwanya, memenuhi dirinya dengan setiap kepuasan oleh karena panasnya pertarungan, yang dimana hal itu adalah tujuannya semata demi memuaskan hasrat bertarung di dalam dirinya.

Namun sayangnya, suara dari Hikaru pun memecah keheningan tersebut. Dimana hal itu memecah Vali dari pikirannya, membuat pandangannya kembali ke dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Yasaka-sama, hamba pikir tidak seharusnya anda memberikan kami kehormatan dengan berada di tempat ini." Tampak terlihat bahwa Jin, dan juga Hikaru tengah berlutut sambil menunduk kepada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. "Seperti yang anda lihat, bahwa kami berdua tengah berdiskusi dengan Devil muda-"

"Justru kesalahanmu adalah tidak segera mengabariku akan masalah ini, Hikaru Hyoudou, pemimpin dari para pendeta _ **Amaterasu**_."

"... Maafkan kesalahan hamba, Yasaka-sama."

Hikaru hanya bisa tertunduk diam saat mendengar ucapan dari mulut Yasaka memotong ucapannya. Tampak bahwa sang pelindung dari Kyoto tampak sedikit kesal dari nada yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu Hikaru-san." Yasaka tampak sedikit melembutkan nadanya saat ia melihat sosok Hikaru yang tertunduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya pun perlahan menyentuh bahu dari wanita berambut hitam tersebut dan mengangkatnya untuk berdiri. Ia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jin hingga mata mereka berdua pun bertatapan dengan mata keemasan yang menatap mereka dengan senyuman hangat. "Maafkan atas nadaku yang terdengar kasar, aku hanya khawatir pada kalian berdua saat merasakan pancaran tenaga yang mirip dengan yang dikeluarkan oleh para Devil pada umumnya."

"Tidak, hamba juga minta maaf atas kesalahan hamba karena tidak langsung memberikan kabar kepada anda, Yasaka-sama."

"Kesalahan bisa saja terjadi kapanpun, namun nyawa hanyalah satu." Yasaka berkata dengan bijak saat ia menepuk bahu Hikaru. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kematian yang sia-sia terjadi di tanah yang kulindungi."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jin dan Hikaru pun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk pelan kepada Yasaka. "Terima kasih banyak, Yasaka-sama."

"Seperti biasanya Yasaka-san selalu saja dapat mengambil hati istriku ini." ucap Jin dengan nada bercanda. "Aku jadi iri. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti istriku berpaling dariku kepada anda."

Ucapan dari Jin pun mendapatkan pukulan pada bahunya, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. "Aduh Hikki-chan! Sakit tahu saat kau memukul bahuku!"

"Berisik! Siapa suruh kau malah bercanda di situasi seperti ini!"

"Fu fu fu... Kalian berdua tetap saja penuh semangat ya? Apa nantinya aku akan mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang kesekian kalinya di tempat ini?"

"Yasaka-sama! Jangan anda juga ikut menggodaiku!" tampak raut wajah Hikaru terlihat memerah saat ia berteriak dengan panik mendengar ucapan dari Yasaka tersebut.

Vali yang melihat pemandangan yang hangat tersebut terlihat tersenyum penuh arti. Melihat seseorang yang bahkan bukan bagian dari keluargamu bisa mengkhawatirkanmu dan langsung datang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja... Betapa hal itu merupakan suatu hal yang sangat menyejukkan hati.

Namun sayang baginya hal tersebut hanya membuatnya mengingat kenangan pahit dengan keluarga yang sedarah dengannya. Karena ia tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut sejak kecil. Hanya kesedihan, rasa sakit, perih dan kesendirian yang ia rasakan semenjak ia lari dari rumahnya.

Lari dari lelaki yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya oleh karena perkataannya pada anaknya hingga anaknya tersebut berbuat sedemikian rupa padanya.

 _'Rasanya ironis... Saat aku dapat merasakan perasaan seperti ini... Aku, Vali Lucifer... Merasakan semacam ini...'_

 **[...Vali... Aku mengerti mengapai kau bertanya-tanya saat tidak dapat mengerti kenapa kau bisa merasakan kesedihan saat melihat mereka. Itu karena kau sendiri tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman tentang apa arti dari sebuah keluarga...]**

Tanpa ia sadari, mata Hikaru melirik kepadanya yang membuat wanita itu bertanya-tanya kenapa Devil muda yang ada di depannya tersebut bisa memberikan tatapan seperti itu dari ekspresi wajah dan matanya tersebut.

 _'Bagaikan, kesedihan yang mendalam... Dimana seolah aku melihat sosok anak kecil yang menangis dari balik tubuh yang sudah tumbuh tersebut...'_

Namun suara dari Yasaka pun menyadarkan Vali dan juga Hikaru dari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti. Karena aku masih harus bertanya kepada Devil muda ini." Sosok tubuh Yasaka tampak bagaikan tumbuh berkali-kali lipat saat pancaran tenaga yang keluar dari tubuhnya meningkat secara drastis, membawa beberapa orang yang berada di tempat tersebut terjatuh di atas lutut mereka. Tekanan mengerikan yang mengancam semua makhluk hidup saat insting setiap insan yang berada di sekitar Yasaka berteriak bahwa mereka harus secepatnya menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Dinding di sekitar ruangan itu pun bergetar karena pancaran tenaga yang dikeluarkan oleh Yasaka. Udara di sekitar ruangan pun seolah menjadi lebih berat, dimana oksigen seolah perlahan menipis di tempat tersebut, membuat setiap lambung merasakan sesak dan nafas mereka seolah perlahan terhenti secara perlahan-lahan.

Hikaru dan Jin pun juga merasakan langsung bagaimana pancaran tenaga dari Yasaka mempengaruhi tubuh dan indera mereka, mengingat bahwa mereka berdiri sangat dekat dari wanita rubah tersebut. Mata mereka terasa berat, bahkan untuk melihat sosok dari wanita yang merupakan sumber dari fenomena ini pun sangatlah susah. Tubuh mereka seolah terhantam oleh gravitasi yang mendadak naik, mengancam setiap inci dari tubuh mereka untuk dapat hancur dibawah tekanan ini kapan saja.

"... Ugh...! Ini...!?" sergah Jin saat ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh dan mencium tanah kapan saja sembari berusaha menahan tubuh istrinya. Kondisi Hikaru sendiri pun tidak jauh bedanya dengan suaminya tersebut saat kedua lututnya sudah lama menyentuh tanah sesaat setelah Yasaka mengeluarkan pancaran tenaganya. "... Yasaka... sama...!"

Bahkan untuk berbicara pun sulit bagi mereka berdua. Lidah mereka seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang kasat mata, kering akan liur yang seharusnya membantu mereka untuk dapat berbicara. Suara mereka seakan tertelan jauh ke dalam tenggorokan mereka, mencegah mereka untuk berbicara lebih jauh untuk menghentikan Yasaka.

Yasaka sendiri sadar bahwa tindakannya cukup membahayakan kedua suami-istri tersebut. Hatinya pun berkecambuk oleh rasa khawatir dan keraguan akan tindakannya sendiri yang tanpa ia sadari, taring tajam dari giginya menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah saat terlintas sebuah pikiran dimana ia secara langsung membahayakan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Namun Yasaka menyadari bahwa ia harus tetap kuat dan tegar dalam menanggung tindakannya ini. Karena di depannya sekarang terdapat sosok yang bisa menjadi ancaman bagi keselamatan masyarakatnya. Dan sebagai pemimpin, ia harus tega melakukan hal ini, meskipun apa yang dia lakukan sangat membuat hatinya bagaikan teriris-iris.

Benar. Ia harus tegar. Karena itu, ia harus-

"Oi... Sampai kapan kau akan membunuh mereka perlahan-lahan...?"

Sebuah ucapan yang berasal dari arah depan membuat lamunannya sontak pecah saat mata emasnya dengan secepat kilat langsung mengarah ke arah asal suara tersebut dan disapa dengan pemandangan yang membuat Yasaka hanya bisa terperangah dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Tampak gadis Youkai tersebut hanya bisa menatap Vali dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan saat ia memandang ke arah tatapan dari pemuda itu. Terlihat bahwa Vali tidak memberikan respon seperti apa yang Yasaka harapkan: Keterkejutan, ketakutan atau bahkan kegentaran. Bahkan Yasaka melihat dengan jelas bahwa tubuh lelaki itu tampak sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi dari pancaran tenaga yang dihempaskannya langsung kepadanya.

Ketakutan dan kesadaran akan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya pun membuat Yasaka secara tidak sadar mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh kesadaran dari kenyataan pahit yang ia rasakan. Matanya terbelalak lebar oleh ketakutan akan kenyataan tersebut dimana keputus-asaan melanda pikiran wanita cantik tersebut.

Jika ia tidak terpengaruh oleh pancaran tenaga dari dirinya yang merupakan Youkai yang memiliki tingkat kekuatan yang sama dengan Ultimate-class Devil atau pun Seraphim-class Angel atau Fallen Angel.

Berarti ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa dipetik oleh Yasaka. Sebuah kenyataan kejam yang membuat dirinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri oleh karena kesalahan dari perhitungannya.

Ketakutan akan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi perlahan mulai menggorogoti pikirannya. Saat dirinya tenggelam di dalam keputus-asaan oleh sebuah kenyataan terpintas di pikirannya.

Dan dia secara langsung menantang pemuda ini tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi tersebut lebih jauh. Oh, betapa pintarnya dia, menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri oleh kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.

Yasaka pun hanya terdiam pasrah sambil mau tidak mau berkecut hati saat tatapan dari Vali bagaikan membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ekspresi mata yang diperlihatkan dari kedua bola mata berwarna biru tersebut seolah menatap dalam dengan ekspresi dingin penuh dengan niat membunuh yang membuat ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ekor sembilan, Yasaka..." suara dari pemuda di depannya pun membuat perhatian Yasaka kembali kepadanya. Tampak terlihat bahwa Vali sudah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat Yasaka merinding di bawah tatapannya tersebut. "... Dari ekspresi yang kau pancarkan, sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya bukan...?"

Ucapan dari Vali membuat Yasaka mau tidak mau hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan saat ia berusaha tegar dan menatap Vali dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan tekad.

"... Jika kau sudah menyadarinya, maka aku tidak perlu berbicara lebih panjang lagi." Mendengar ucapan dari pemuda itu, Yasaka pun bersiap dengan segala hal terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. "Tarik kembali nafsu membunuh yang kau keluarkan tersebut. Kau bisa membunuh suami dan istri itu jika kau mengeluarkannya lebih lanjut..." Benar, tarik kembali nafsu membunuh-

... Tunggu dulu, tarik kembali?

Dengan cepat Yasaka pun kembali menatap Vali dengan tatapan terkejut dan juga penuh dengan kebingungan. Berbagai emosi pun berkecambuk saat otaknya memproses ulang ucapan yang baru saja pemuda itu katakan.

"A-a-apa..?"

Bahkan bibirnya pun turut bergetar saat ia tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri hingga membuat dirinya tergagap menanggapi ucapan dari Vali.

"... Apa kau tuli? Atau mungkin hal yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi membuat otakmu mengalami reaksi arus pendek hingga kau tidak bisa memberikan respon yang jelas?" ucap Vali dengan nada jengkel sambil menjentikan jarinya di lengannya. "Aku bilang tarik kembali nafsu membunuhmu sekarang...!"

Tercengang dengan situasi yang tidak ia perkirakan membuat Yasaka menarik kembali pancaran energinya dengan setengah sadar. Tampak efek dari pikirannya sendiri membuat kakinya menjadi lemas dan ia pun jatuh terduduk saat matanya masih menatap kepada Vali dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

Di saat Yasaka menarik kembali pancaran tenaganya, di saat itulah Jin dan Hikaru langsung terjatuh di atas lutut mereka sambil terbatuk-batuk oleh karena paru-paru mereka yang menghisap oksigen di sekitar mereka dengan rakusnya saat tatapan mereka mengarah kepada pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, dimana hal tersebut membuat mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa dia melakukannya.

Yasaka sendiri pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Vali dengan tatapan yang tidak menentu. Berbagai emosi seperti senang, cemas, bingung bahkan takut pun menggeliat di dalam hatinya. Di dalam pikirannya, pemuda yang ada di depannya tersebut adalah sosok yang sangat berbahaya mengingat dia mampu bertahan di dalam pancaran tenaganya tanpa menunjukkan akan kehabiasan nafas sedikit pun. Namun entah kenapa di dalam hatinya berkata bahwa pemuda ini bukanlah pemuda yang jahat meskipun ia adalah seorang Devil.

Bukanlah... Jahat... Meskipun... Devil.

...Tidak.

...Pikiran seperti ini.

...Hal yang ia pikirkan, adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Devil merupakan makhluk yang penuh dengan muslihat dan tipu daya, perwujudan dari segala dosa yang ada di dunia ini. Karena mereka ada untuk menjadi penggoda dan penipu yang menarik manusia ke dalam dosa. Makhluk ini pun tidak ragu untuk melebarkan taring mereka kepada yang lainnya, menipu dan menggoda mereka untuk jatuh ke dalam taring mereka dan saat mereka lengah, Devil pun akan menyeret mereka ke dalam kegelapan dimana mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggantungkan hidup mereka di dalam ikatan terkutuk yang dibuat oleh makhluk menjijikan ini.

Dengan pikiran dan keyakinan tersebut, Yasaka pun kembali menatap Vali yang tampak memberikan perhatiannya kembali kepada Youkai tersebut. Postur tubuh wanita tersebut terlihat kembali siaga saat mata rubahnya menatap tajam pemuda tersebut yang tampak memberikan wanita tersebut tatapan penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

"Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih padamu atas ucapanmu yang mengingatkanku akan tindakanku yang bisa saja mencelakakan salah satu pengikut setiaku..." Ucapan Yasaka tampak membuat Jin dan Hikaru bernafas lega karena mereka mengira Yasaka sudah menenangkan dirinya.

"Namun..."

Sebuah luapan energi yang beberapa saat memenuhi ruangan tersebut membuat mata keduanya kembali terfokus dan menatap kembali Youkai rubah tersebut.

 **"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang Devil berkeliaran begitu saja di daerah yang kulindungi... Untuk itu, aku harus memintamu untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini... Atau aku harus memaksamu...**

 **... Meskipun akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di tempat ini."**

Penampilan Yasaka pun tampak berubah seiring dengan suaranya yang menjadi lebih berat dan bagaikan ada orang lain yang berbicara dengannya. Iris mata rubahnya pun tampak semakin menyusut hingga meninggalkan sebuah garis kecil vertikal di bola mata kuning keemasannya tersebut. Taring wanita tersebut pun perlahan memanjang saat kesembilan ekornya mulai menari dengan liar bersaamaan dengan luapan energi yang membuat Jin dan Hikaru terhempas dan harus menutupi wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan hempasan angin yang tercipta oleh luapan energi yang dilepaskan oleh Youkai rubah berekor sembilan tersebut.

"Y-Yasaka-sama...!"

"Yasaka-sama! Hentikan pancaran tenaga anda! Mohon ucapan hamba untuk Yasaka-sama pertimbangkan!"

Sayangnya, baik teriakan Hikaru ataupun Jin tidak digubris oleh wanita tersebut saat ia meluapkan energinya, bersiap untuk menyerang pemuda berambut perak yang ada di depannya kapan saja.

" **... Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Devil..."** ucap Yasaka dengan nada dingin, berusaha untuk setidaknya mengintimidasi pemuda itu. Namun alis matanya perlahan naik saat ia tertegun melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya tersebut memberikan respon yang di luar dugaannya.

Pemuda itu tertawa.

Tertawa dengan keras sampai wajahnya pun ia pegang dengan telapak tangan kirinya saat tawanya tersebut menggelegar di tempat tersebut.

Bahkan tidak hanya Yasaka yang tertegun melihat pemuda itu tertawa begitu keras, baik Jin dan Hikaru pun hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh keheranan, berpikir apa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jengkel karena merasa dihiraukan, Yasaka pun menginjak lantai _tatami_ dengan keras, hingga membuat bekas retakan saat amarahnya pun memancing keluar luapan energi yang tampak kasat oleh mata. Matanya pun menyipit tajam saat pemuda itu tampak menghiraukan usahanya untuk mengintimidasinya.

' _Menghiraukanku dengan tertawa seperti itu... Beraninya dia..! Apa dia benar-benar sudah yakin akan menang hingga dia bisa tertawa seperti itu?!'_

Sayangnya pikiran Yasaka tersebut terhenti saat ia merasakan aura yang pekat dan gelap, mulai mengalir dari tubuh pemuda itu. luapan energi berwarna putih keperakan pun perlahan menari dengan liarnya di sekeliling tubuh Vali, hingga membuat angin yang berhembus kencang dimana semua yang berada di tempat tersebut membeku karena terkejut oleh intensitas dari aura yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Kau bertanya... Apa jawabanku, Yasaka sang ekor sembilan...?" Suara dari pemuda itu pun membuat bulu kuduk Yasaka serentak berdiri oleh perasaan akan teror yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi tubuhnya. Mata biru dari pemuda itu pun bertatapan dengan mata Yasaka. Biru tua bertemu dengan kuning keemasan dimana Yasaka bersumpah bahwa ia melihat sesosok naga raksasa berwarna putih dengan kedua sayap yang terbentang lebar, menatapnya dengan mata biru tajam yang membuatnya merinding oleh rasa takut.

"... Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam menu utamanya...?"

"... Eh? Apa maksud-"

Belum sempat Yasaka mengucapkan kata-katanya, ia dipaksa harus menghindari sebuah tinju yang mengarah langsung ke arah wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis mengikuti insting hewannya untuk melompat mundur ke belakang. Nafas Yasaka pun memburu, seluruh insting di dalam tubuhnya seolah berteriak agar berhati-hati akan pemuda yang ada di depannya tersebut. Tubuhnya pun tegang oleh karena antisipasi akan pergerakan selanjutnya dari pemuda tersebut.

Vali sendiri tampak tersenyum lebar penuh dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Detak jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat oleh karena _euphoria_ akan pertarungan yang akan ia lakukan, dengan lawan yang layak baginya.

 **[Sepertinya aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menahanmu jika kau sudah masuk ke dalam mode gila bertarungmu itu.]**

Benar, pada saat ini juga, bahkan Albion pun tidak akan bisa menghentikannya untuk menikmati segala kesenangan akan pertarungan ini!

Memutuskan untuk tidak menundanya lebih lama lagi, Vali pun melakukan _dash_ cepat yang bahkan mengejutkan Yasaka oleh karena kecepatannya. Namun wanita tersebut tidak memiliki waktu untuk kagum saat ia harus mengantisipasi pergerakan Vali saat lelaki itu menarik lengan kanannya untuk melancarkan sebuah tinju yang bahkan menyayat angin oleh karena daya kekuatan yang dilancarkan.

Suara keras pun tergiang di ruangan tersebut saat kedua lengan Yasaka bertemu dengan kepalan tinju Vali. Posisi dari wanita itu pun terlihat terdorong ke belakang dengan bekas kaki yang membekas di lantai tatami.

Vali yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan tatapan penuh sukacita. "Sepertinya gelarmu sebagai Youkai terkuat dari Kyoto bukanlah omong kosong belaka, ekor sembilan Yasaka..."

Yasaka sendiri hanya bisa menggeram pelan saat ia merasakan dampak dari pukulan Vali yang membuat kedua tangannya terasa ngilu. Setetes bulir keringat pun menetes di wajah cantiknya.

 _'Ini sulit dipercaya... Hanya dengan sebuah pukulan saja ia mampu membuatku terdorong dari posisi kuda-kudaku... Sebenarnya sekuat apa pemuda ini hingga mampu memberikan pukulan sekeras ini..!?'  
_

"Kalau begitu, kurasa waktunya melanjutkan tarian kita bukan!?"

"Egh!-"

Vali pun melancarkan tendangan lutut ke arah sisi kanan Yasaka. Wanita itu sendiri bereaksi dengan menahan tendangan tersebut dengan siku kanannya sambil mengantisipasi dengan telapak tangan kanan. Namun Vali dengan mudah dapat melihat hal itu saat ia mengangkat lengannya untuk menahan telapak tangan Yasaka sambil memberikan serangan balikdengan sebuah tusukan cepat dari tangan kirinya yang menghantam perut Yasaka secara telak, membuat wanita itu pun tersedak dan mengeluarkan ludah yang bercampur dengan darah.

Tidak melepaskan kesempatan tersebut, Vali pun berputar dan melakukan tendangan keras yang menghantam dada Yasaka, menghempaskan wanita tersebut hingga terlempar keluar ruangan setelah menabrak pintu geser dengan keras. Yasaka pun harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencium tanah saat ia menghantam tanah dengan keras dan berguling tidak terkendali sebelum ia mampu menyeimbangkan dirinya.

""Yasaka-san/ Yasaka-sama!""

Suara panik dari Jin dan Hikaru pun terdengar saat mereka bergegas menghampiri Yasaka yang perlahan berdiri sambil tertatih-tatih.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Yasaka-sama!?" Hikaru dengan panik langsung memeriksa keadaan Yasaka. "Ya ampun! Yasaka-sama mulut anda berdarah!"

Benar demikian, Yasaka pun harus merasakan rasa amis darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang membuatnya harus merasakan penghinaan dimana ia harus merasakan darahnya sendiri. Membuang ludah yang bercampur dengan darah, Yasaka pun menghiraukan Jin dan Hikaru yang berada di sisinya seraya melesat dengan cepat dengan tujuan untuk memberikan balasannya.

Vali pun tidak mau kalah saat ia juga turut melesat dengan tersenyum menyeringai. Ia pun menyarankan sebuah tinju keras ke arah wajah Yasaka yang ditangkis langsung oleh wanita itu dengan menangkis menggunakan sisi belakang telapak tangannya sambil melayangkan tusukan cepat ke arah wajah Vali, membuat pemuda itu harus tersentak oleh karena daya hantaman yang membuat bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah.

Yasaka sendiri harus menahan nafasnya karena serangan balik dari tendangan Vali menghantam sisi kanan dari pinggulnya yang membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Ia harus menerima akibatnya saat Vali melakukan putaran kaki dan menjegal kakinya, dimana hal tersebut dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tendangan tinggi yang membuat Yasaka terlontar ke udara oleh daya hantaman dari tendangan tersebut.

"Ugh!-"

"Kergh!-"

"Hah!-"

"Huh!-"

Hantaman dari keduanya pun tidak terelakkan saat tinju bertemu dengan tinju, dan tendangan bertemu dengan tendangan. Baik Yasaka atau pun Vali tidak ada yang mau mengalah saat mereka melancarkan serangan demi serangan. Nafas mereka pun memburu dengan tajam saat tatapan mereka saling berseteru satu sama lain.

"Tidak buruk juga untuk seorang pemimpin Youkai..." ucap Vali di tengah pertarungan sambil menahan salah satu tusukan cepat Yasaka yang mengarah ke arah ulu hatinya.

Sambil menghindari sebuah tendangan yang mengarah menuju kepalanya, Yasaka pun hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Jika kau mengira bahwa hanya segini saja kemampuanku maka kau salah besar anak muda."

Mendengar hal itu, Vali pun hanya bisa tersenyum dengar lebar sambil menantang wanita berambut pirang yang tampak sudah berantakan oleh karena pertarungan mereka."Bagaimana kalau kau membuktikan tersebut di pertarungan ini?"

"Sangat tidak sopan... Biarkan Yasaka ini mengajarimu sopan santun anak muda!" Yasaka dengan lantang mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil bergerak cepat dimana Vali pun mengikuti langkahnya.

Sementara itu, Jin dan Hikaru hanya bisa menatap cemas ke arah kedua insan yang sedang bertarung dengan sengit tanpa memperdulikan sekitar mereka. Tampak bahwa halaman di sekitar tempat Yasaka dan Vali sudah hancur berantakan oleh karena daya hantam mereka yang menciptakan gelombang kejut yang cukup untuk mengubah struktur tanah di sekitar mereka.

"Ayah, bagaimana kita harus menghentikan mereka berdua? Kalau begini caranya, bahkan pancaran energi dari keduanya tentu akan dirasakan oleh _mereka_..."

Jin yang mendengar ucapan dari istrinya tersebut hanya bisa menatap ke arah pertarungan dengan ekspresi masam. Jika sampai _mereka_ datang kemari karena pergolakan energi yang dipancarkan dari pertarungan ini, maka ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mengingat bahwa _mereka_ bukanlah sosok yang pengampun apabila berurusan dengan masalah yang berhubungan dengan wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Dalam kasus terburuk yang bisa lelaki paruh baya itu bayangkan, maka akan turun hukuman yang cukup fatal bagi kedua petarung yang saling bertukar tinju tersebut.

Namun pikirannya tersebut harus terganggu oleh sebuah teriakan nyaring dari salah satu Miko yang berlari sambil terengah-engah.

"Tuan Jin! Nyonya Hikaru! Gawat! Ini sungguh gawat!"

Teriakan dari Miko tersebut bahkan cukup untuk menghentikan Yasaka dan Vali dari kegiatan mereka. Tampak mata keduanya pun tertuju kepada Miko yang tampak berusaha untuk mengambil nafas oleh karena kekurangan oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"A-ada apa Hoshino?"

"N-nona muda, Nyonya! Nona muda!-"

Mendengar ucapan dari Miko tersebut mengenai putrinya, jantung Hikaru pun berdetak dengan cepat. Segala hal buruk pun langsung menghantui pikirannya dimana ia langsung memegang kedua bahu Miko tersebut dengan panik.

"Ada apa dengan Ise? Katakan padaku sekarang!"

"N-nona muda, nyonya!-"

"Ada apa dengan Ise? Katakan padaku sekarang!"

"N-nona muda b-bersama dengan nona kunou t-telah diculik oleh sosok yang tidak dikenal!"

Tak sepatah kata pun terucap saat kesunyian menyelubungi. Hikaru hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi yang dipenuhi dengan ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar oleh berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecambuk di dalam hatinya; marah, sedih, cemas dan yang terpenting, ketakutan akan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada putri kesayangannya. Sementara itu, Jin masih dapat menerima berita tersebut dengan lebih baik jika mengingat bahwa keluarga mereka merupakan figur penting di wilayah Kyoto, maka hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan baginya.

Namun tetap saja, fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah dan orang tua tetaplah tidak berubah. Dan di dalam hati kecilnya tetap saja terdapat kekhawatiran akan putrinya tersebut.

Di lain pihak, Yasaka memberikan reaksi yang berbeda saat terdengar sebuah suara benturan yang keras hingga membuat semua pasang mata pun menoleh ke arah dimana asal suara itu berasal dan mendapati bahwa Yasaka tengah mencengkram kerah baju Vali dengan tatapan pembunuh yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

 **"Jawab aku Devil, dimana putriku!?"**

"... Hah? Kau menuduhku atas penculikan putrimu?"

 **"Memangnya siapa lagi tersangka yang patut dicurigai selain kau Devil busuk! Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas bahwa tujuanmu datang kemari hanyalah untuk menculik putriku dan juga Isehime! Benar bukan!?"**

Ucapan Yasaka pun membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekat wanita itu pun terkejut. Namun hal tersebut membuat pikiran mereka pun berubah mengingat siapa yang Yasaka ancam.

Devil.

Makhluk yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat dan kelicikan.

Makhluk yang dibuang dan dicerca oleh sang pencipta karena mereka membawa manusia ke dalam liang dosa.

Tentu saja kecurigaan yang ditujuan Yasaka pada Devil muda itu pun cukup masuk akal mengingat ia tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana di wilayah Kyoto, terutama di daerah kuil utama dari keluarga Hyoudou yang melayani Yasaka yang merupakan tonggak utama yang juga merupakan penjaga dari aliran garis yang menjadi pusat dari aliran energi _Youjutsu_ di Kyoto. Bagaimana reaksi dari Devil muda ini saat ia melihat Isehime dan langsung menantangnya bertarung tanpa peduli akan apapun.

Meski tuduhan yang ditunjukan oleh Yasaka kepada pemuda tersebut tidaklah beralasan, baik Hikaru ataupun Jin tidak bisa berbicara banyak dan hanya bisa melihat saat para Miko pun turut mencurigai Vali sambil memberikan mendukung tuduhan yang dilemparkan oleh Yasaka kepadanya.

Namun mata dari kedua pasangan tersebut tampak terfokus pada ekspresi pemuda yang sekarang. Mereka tampak mencemaskan apabila terjadi pertumpahan darah saat pertarungan keduanya pecah untuk kedua kalinya.

Untuk saat ini mereka hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi hal yang terburuk.

Saat mereka hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat bagaimana pelindung mereka berubah menjadi seorang ibu rapuh yang mengkhawatirkan buah hati mereka.

Sedangkan bagi Yasaka, kemarahan adalah sesuatu yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Wanita siluman rubah berekor sembilan tersebut tidak kuasa menahan amarah, panik, cemas dan berbagai emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya perihal nasib putrinya yang kini telak diculik oleh sosok misterius yang tidak diketahui siapa.

Pada saat emosi seseorang menjadi tidak stabil, mereka lebih sering untuk mencari kambing hitam yang dapat dijadikan tumbal untuk ledakan emosi mereka. Dengan mudahnya, orang yang dijadikan kambing hitam tersebut dicerca,dihina, dituduh dan disalahkan bahkan oleh suatu tuduhan yang tidak jelas kebenarannya.

Namun hal tersebut juga merupakan suatu hal yang cukup diterima.

Apabila sosok yang dijadikan kambing hitam tersebut memiliki reputasi yang sejak awal sudah buruk di mata orang lainnya.

Ah, betapa mudahnya kebencian yang berasal dari kesedihan mengalir bagaikan air sungai yang meluap. Api emosi yang sudah terbakar hingga akal sehat pun dilupakan dan hangus oleh bara api yang menyala dengan terang tersebut. Membakar segalanya dengan segala emosi negatif yang hanya meninggalkan penyesalan di kemudian harinya.

" **Jawab. Pertanyaanku. Devil! Dimana. Putriku. Sekarang!?"**

Dan hal itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Yasaka. Kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya saat ia tenggelam ke dalam lautan emosi yang memutarkan segala akal sehatnya. Energi berwarna kuning kemerahan tampak menari mengelilingi figur dirinya bagaikan ilustrasi dari emosinya. Merah yang penuh kemurkaan tampak menatap Biru yang dingin dan diam.

Bagaikan _predator_ yang mengincar mangsanya, menunggu di saat mereka menunjukkan kelemahan sebelum taring mereka yang sudah terasah tersebut tertanam di leher sang mangsa. Menggeliat oleh tarian kematian saat sang predator menatap usaha terakhir dari mangsanya yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, mengambil sisa-sisa dari nyawa mereka untuk dapat selamat, namun akhirnya mereka hanya disapa dengan lembut oleh sang kematian saat cahaya mereka perlahan redup dan akhirnya hilang di dalam kegelapan.

" **Jawab pertanyaanku Devil busuk! Atau mulutmu sudah terkunci karena kedokmu sudah terbongkar hingga tidak sepatah katamu kau keluarkan dari mulut busukmu tersebut?**

 _ **... Makhluk rendahan..."**_

Namun sayangnya, hal tersebut adalah suatu kesalahan yang fatal.

Karena ada saatnya juga bahwa sang pemangsa bisa menjadi mangsa yang sempurna bagi mangsa yang menunjukkan taring mereka yang tersembunyi.

Saat pemangsa menyadari bahwa hari ini mereka sudah berjalan di jalan kematian mereka sendiri...

... Semuanya sudah terlambat, karena insting mereka sudah berteriak pilu oleh ketakutan.

" **Makhluk... Rendahan katamu...?"**

Mata demi mata pun terbuka lebar oleh karena insting yang terbangun oleh karena sesuatu yang menggeliat tidak kasat mata namun dapat terasa di seluruh tubuh mereka. Emosi pun bergejolak oleh rasa ketakutan yang bagaikan merayapi seluruh tubuh mereka saat akal sehat mereka pun akhirnya bekerja seperti sediakala.

Walaupun hal tersebut sudah terlambat.

Sepasang mata kuning keemasan hanya bisa terpaku menatap warna biru yang dipenuhi dengan kemurkaan yang meluap tidak terkendali. Figur tubuh dari pemilik mata tersebut hanya bisa membeku di tempat saat gelombang teror menghujani tubuh langsir tersebut, membuat tangan pun terlepas dari kain baju yang sebelumnya erat dipegang.

" **... Dengarkan aku, Yasaka sang ekor sembilan..."**

Dia mendengarnya dengan jelas namun akal sehatnya tidak dapat merespon suara tersebut.

" **... Dimana... Dari eksistensiku ini mampu kau raih-"**

Dia merasakannya, dengan segala aspek dari definisi makhluk hidup yang berteriak pilu, memohon agar teror ini berhenti.

" **... Bagaimana saat... Eksistensi ini menunjukkan tempatmu-** **"**

Tanpa ia melihat pun ia sudah tahu. Tidak ada yang menyangka akan teror yang mereka rasakan saat beberapa dari mereka pun tampak tak kuasa untuk menahan ketakutan yang seolah membunuh akal sehat mereka.

Yasaka pun harus mengakuinya.

Pada saat inilah.

Pemangsa dan mangsa berubah menjadi mangsa dan pemangsa.

" **Ketahuilah tempatmu... Karena pada saat kau menyadarinya—"**

Dia tidak ingin tahu. Dia tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

" **Waktu sudah berdetak lebih jauh dari yang kau sadari—"**

Oh betapa bodohnya dia.

Kebodohan yang terjadi untuk kedua kalinya saat perlahan dunia di sekitarnya pun menghilang oleh warna yang sangat ia kenali.

" **Sadarilah akan ketidak berhargaanmu—"**

Dia bahkan sudah tidak dapat mendengar lagi jeritan di sekelilingnya saat yang ia lihat hanyalah putih.

Putih.

Putih yang sangat cantik.

Putih yang sangat cantik namun juga mematikan.

" **Dengan begitu... Kau akan tahu keputus-asaan."**

Dunia di sekitar Yasaka pun meledak di dalam warna putih.

 *****Scene Break*****

Di dalam kegelapan jalan yang sempit dan berbau, tampak terdengar derap langkah yang disertai dengan tawa terkekeh saat dua sosok misterius yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam tengah berjalan dengan masing-masing menenteng sebuah karung berwarna coklat dekil yang cukup besar.

"Heh... Gampang sekali mengambil kedua target ini." Tampak orang pertama memulai pembicaraan dengan nada sinis. Orang kedua yang mendengar itu pun tertawa terkekeh sambil menatap orang pertama dengan penuh kegirangan.

"Benar bukan? Bahkan aku tidak perlu terlalu lama menahan durasi _Bounded Field_ milikku." Ucapnya dengan sinis, mengingat kembali ekspresi panik dari para penjaga dari kedua target mereka tersebut. "Menyedihkan, para Miko tersebut tidak tahu apa yang menimpa mereka!"

"Hah! Kau lihat bukan ekspresi penuh kepanikan mereka saat mereka berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk dapat membuka _Bounded Field_ milikmu tersebut?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak lupa!" Tawa nyaring pun keluar dari mulut orang kedua saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian siang hari tadi. "Bahkan dengan seluruh Miko yang ada di tempat tersebut, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat membuka _Bounded Field_ milikku sebelum aku sendiri yang mencabutnya!"

"Menyedihkan! Apa itu yang disebut dengan Miko yang melayani penjaga tanah ini?"

"Bahkan badut pun bisa berakting lebih baik daripada mereka!"

"Benar bukan?"

"Benar sekali kawanku!"

Tampak tawa mereka pun menggelegar di kegelapan malam, menciptakan gema yang mengaung di seluruh sisi dari jalan tersebut. Namun kedua sosok tersebut tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut saat mereka masih tenggelam di dalam _euphoria_ karena keberhasilan mereka untuk menculik putri pemimpin fraksi Youkai dan juga putri pelayan utama dari pemimpin Shinto.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah beranggapan bahwa kalian sudah berhasil kabur dari apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, menyedihkan sekali."

Sebuah suara dari dalam kegelapan pun menghentikan langkah dari kedua sosok tersebut, serentak membuat mereka memasang kuda-kuda dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Siapa di situ? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Namun hanya tawalah yang terdengar dari dalam kegelapan jalanan yang sepi, membuat sosok kedua pun menjadi sedikit ketakutan yang ia sembunyikan dengan nada penuh amarah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Berhenti tertawa brengsek! Tunjukkan dirimu atau aku yang akan membuatmu melakukannya!"

Suara tawa itu pun perlahan terhenti dengan dilanjutkan dengan suara yang dipenuhi dengan kesombongan.

"Kau? Melakukannya? Jangan membuatku tertawa—" Tampak dari depan kedua sosok tersebut, terlihat sebuah sosok yang tertutup oleh kegelapan malam. Bulan yang sedang baik hati pun perlahan menerangi sosok tersebut hingga terlihatlah dengan jelas rupa dari pemuda berambut perak yang tampak menatap kedua sosok misterius tersebut dengan senyum menyeringai.

" **... Ketahuilah, bahwa ketakutan dari mangsa sudah tercium jauh oleh sang pemangsa."**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena lama sekali tidak mengurus fict ini karena kesibukan saya dengan banyak hal. Dan untuk itu saya sedikit menambah panjang dari chapter 2 ini sekaligus menambahkan sedikit dari gaya menulis saya yang terinspirasi dari ChaosEmperorNex. Penulis yang hebat.** **Dari sini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang perbedaan konsep yang dipakai di dalam fict ini dengan konsep yang digunakan di dalam canon.**

 **Untuk penampilan dari Hyoudou Jin dan Hyoudou Hikaru, kalian bisa menggunakan Toujou Jin (Shinmai Maou no Testament) dan Orimura Chifuyu (Infinite Stratos) sebagai referensi dari penampilan dan wajah mereka.**

 **Pride of the Heavenly Dragon: Terkadang, jarang sekali fict DxD (Crossover atau tidak) yang membahas mengenai harga diri yang dipegang oleh Kedua Heavenly Dragon; Ddraig dan Albion. Maksud saya adalah, bagaimana bisa canon dengan mudahnya mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua adalah mantan penghuni daftar dari 10 makhluk terkuat di dunia versi DxD. Apalagi fakta mengenai Ddraig dan Albion yang merupakan Dragon. Dragon sendiri adalah species yang bebas dan paling benci untuk saja jika kebebasanmu direnggut oleh karena ketakutan akan kekuatanmu. Terkurung di dalam kegelapan kurungan yang bernama Sacred Gear, terikat dan tidak bisa menikmati kebebasanmu yang dulunya ada.** **Saat taring yang sudah diasah, dibiarkan berkarat oleh karena segel yang menahan kekuatan mereka. Bagaimana mereka meronta, memberontak, berteriak dengan pilu, kemarahan yang mereka timbun di dalam kurungan mereka dalam wujud Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Darker side of DxD: Sejujurnya, banyak bagian gelap yang bisa diambil dan dieksploitasi dari DxD verse. Hanya sayangnya, canon DxD adalah anime ecchi comedy** **Irony dimana hampir seluruh fict DxD hanya membahas tentang sisi terang dari fiction tersebut. Terlebih Crossover dengan all-popular naruto yang mengambil konsep hipster dimana hal itu membuat saya hanya bisa menghela nafas oleh karena banyaknya author yang tidak mengambil jalan mereka sendiri dan lebih memilih jalan hipster dengan mengambil plot yang sudah dipakai dan merombak sesuai dengan selera mereka.**

 **Vali: Di sini saya sudah menjelaskan di dalam fanfict ini bagaimana saya akan mengeksploitasi karakter Vali yang kebanyakan hanya berperan sebagai figuran saja HAMPIR disemua fict DxD. Alasan kenapa saya memilih Vali sebagai MC daripada Issei karena Issei sendiri sudah dieksploitasi terlalu banyak dan menurut opini saya tidak banyak yang mengubah dasar karakter mesumnya meski itu ditujukan untuk comedy di dalam cerita.**

 **Well, that's pathetic in my opinion. Too many possibilities and yet, many of them didn't exploit it.**

 **Sudahlah... Nah sekarang waktunya membalas review!**

* * *

 **Aokishi: Bagaimana bisa Vali mendeteksi isehime yang mengenakan hakama longgar yang ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan pak? :P**

 **Shinn Kazumiya: Romance aja yang di kepalamu pak '-')  
Well, jelas ada :P**

 **Kitsune857: wkwkwkwk, namanya juga Vali XD**

 **Drak Yagami: Of course! Who the hell you think I am! (?)**

 **Papa Haise the Certipede: namamu pak random tenan '-')  
Jelas fresh, orang aku yang pertama juga make Vali sebagai MC di sector DxD**

 **kuro-S: Masih panjang ceritanya '-')  
Vali jadi lolicon itu tidak akan terjadi di dalam pengawasanku. Apalagi nanti Isehime juga perlahan akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sesuai :P**

 **sopil wag laki: nama yang sesuatu sekali '-')  
Yep, Female Issei (Isehime)!**

 **ValiLucifer87: ini udah lanjut '-')/**

 **Agil: Iyo nak '-')**

* * *

 **Well, sudah semuanya. Ok kalau begitu saya pamit dulu!**

 **~Adios!**


End file.
